Silencio
by Fumiis Braginski
Summary: Fic ambientado tras el combate contra Pein. Había echado las cartas sobre la mesa y ahora solo le quedaba esperar a saber su respuesta. Y es que el amor es el silencio más fino, el más tembloroso, el más insoportable... Fic paralelo a 9M,30M


Lalarálará~ 9.9 ¡Lo sientooooooooooo! Se que no debería estar subiendo esto cuando aun no actualizo 9M30M pero...bueno, se podría decir que es una "compensación" u.u Va en especial para aquellas personas que están esperando la actualización de mi otro fic, que sepais que ya está en camino ¿ok? ¡Que aunque tenga que dejar de dormir para continuarlo no lo abandonaré! ò.ó ¡Lo prometo!

Y bueno...ya paso al fic xD Este es otro NaruHina que tenía pensado desde hace muuuucho, desde que empecé 9M30M, y que por ciertas razones (vagavagavagavagavagavaga....) no pudo salir a la luz hasta hoy. Vendría siendo paralelo a 9M30M, algo así como su "origen", de como empezó todo y como empezaron a salir Hina y Naruto tras el combate de Pain y la declaración de Hina. En su momento pensara: _bueno, ya que Kishi no le da la importancia que se merece se la daré yo xDD _Y así nació esta idea xD Sin más, paso al fic :3

_Disclaimer: Naruto y sus argumentos no me pertenecen, blablabla, ya sabéis a lo que me refiero...xD_

¡A leer! =D

_

* * *

_

~.~

_El amor es el silencio más fino, el más tembloroso, el más insoportable..._

_~.~_

* * *

Se encontraba apretujada entre la gente de la villa, apenas podía respirar y ya le habían dado tres codazos en las costillas y dos pisotones en los pies, pero era normal. En estos momentos todo el mundo quería acercarse a Naruto Uzumaki, el héroe de la villa, y darle las gracias personalmente por haberlos salvado del líder de los akatsuki. Hinata se moría de ganas de ir junto a él para poder abrazarlo y decirle lo enormemente feliz que era al ver que se encontraba bien; que había pasado los peores minutos de su vida pensando que Pein lo mataría, apartándolo de su lado para siempre.

Quería acercarse a él, decirle algo, hundirse en el cielo azulado de sus ojos, pero cuando lo intentó la gente a su alrededor no se lo permitió. Se dio cuenta de que todo el mundo tenía la vista fija en el mismo punto, y al alzar los ojos pudo ver como Sakura se abrazaba a Naruto, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos. La gente empezó a aplaudir y Hinata sonrió, contenta de verlo feliz. Y sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de envidia en su interior, porque habría deseado ser ella la que le estuviera abrazando en ese momento… Los ojos empezaron a escocerle y cuando se llevó la mano a ellos para frotarlos notó la fría humedad de sus mejillas.

Sintiendo que se ahogaba, como si el nudo que sentía en la garganta no la dejara respirar, decidió salir del montón de gente que se había apelotonado alrededor de Naruto. Al salir, vio a su primo junto con Tenten y Lee, que observaban a su rubio amigo sonrientes. Se iba a acercar a ellos para preguntarles si estaban todos bien, pero de pronto vio como el cúmulo de gente se iba dispersando poco a poco y Naruto se dirigía hacia ellos –solo, pues Sakura seguramente había ido a atender a los heridos más graves-. Entonces, la imagen de ella declarándosele al chico durante el combate contra Pein se le apareció en la mente, como recordándole lo que había hecho, y decidió que después de todo aun no estaba preparada para encarar al rubio. Se alejó a prisa, antes de que Naruto la viera y pasó de largo junto a Neji y su grupo apenas dedicándoles una nerviosa sonrisa. Se encaminó a toda prisa hacia la mansión Hyuuga, quería comprobar si su casa también había sido atacada y si su padre y su hermana se encontraban bien.

Minutos más tarde, iba caminando lentamente por las calles destrozadas de la aldea con aire pensativo y algo decaído, ni siquiera sabía en qué momento había reducido su agitada carrera a un paseo calmado. Segura de que si no se sentaba y se tranquilizaba un rato la cabeza le explotaría en cualquier momento decidió pararse a descansar en lo que quedaba de un pequeño parquecito, ahora totalmente reducido a escombros. Se sentó en un banco de piedra al que habían arrancado el respaldo y, colocando los codos sobre sus rodillas hundió la cara entre sus manos.

-¡Por fin te encuentro! –exclamó una voz entre aliviada y exasperada cuando no había pasado más de un cuarto de hora.

-¡Tenten! –al levantar la cabeza Hinata pudo ver enfrente suya a la chica de pequeños moñitos castaños que la miraba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y las manos sobre las caderas. -¿Me… me has seguido hasta aquí?

-¿Y que esperabas que hiciera? ¡Cuando pasaste por nuestro lado para despedirte parecía que habías visto un fantasma e intentabas escapar de él! –exclamó la castaña sentándose al lado de su amiga en el destrozado banco. –Tienes suerte de que no haya sido Neji el que viniera a por ti, me costó lo mío convencerlo de que se quedara allí mientras yo veía primero qué te había ocurrido –dijo sonriendo de forma maliciosa, seguramente recordando algo. -¿Vas a contarme que te ha pasado? Pensé que estarías contenta de que Naruto hubiera derrotado al tipo ese de Akatsuki.

-Y lo estoy –se apresuró a aclarar Hinata-. Ahora la gente de la villa por fin lo reconoce como se merece –dijo con un tono casi orgulloso, y Tenten pudo ver como prácticamente se le iluminaban los ojos.

-¿Entonces, cual es el problema? –preguntó esta, sabía que a la morena le pasaba algo, y no pensaba irse de ahí sin saber que era. Hinata, al ver que su amiga no iba a conformarse hasta que le contara la verdad, decidió rendirse; quizás le vendría bien hablar con alguien.

-¡Ay, Tenten! –dijo con la voz bañada de frustración-, he hecho una tontería y ahora ya no puedo volver atrás –y de nuevo hundió la cara entre sus manos-.

-Pero ¿qué pasó? ¿Tan malo es? –dijo preocupada, colocando una mano sobre la espalda de Hinata a modo de apoyo. –Vamos, seguro que tiene arreglo

-En medio del combate contra Pein le dije a Naruto… e-esto… le dije que le q-quería… -finalizó con la cara, ahora completamente roja, aun hundida entre sus manos.

-¿Có-cómo que le querías? –preguntó una atónita Tenten a la que la impresión ni siquiera le dejó preguntar qué hacía Hinata declarándose en pleno combate contra el líder de una de las organizaciones criminales más peligrosa de los últimos tiempos.

-Sí Tenten, le dije que lo amaba, que _siempre_ lo amé –volvió a repetir ya con un ligero timbre de desesperación en la voz y levantando por fin la cabeza. Vio como la expresión estupefacta de la castaña iba pasando a una totalmente sonriente.

-¡Cuánto me alegro Hina! ¡Ya era hora! –exclamó emocionada mientras abrazaba repentinamente a su amiga.

-¿Es que no lo entiendes? A Naruto-kun le gusta Sakura-san, no yo… ¿Cómo voy ahora a mirarle a la cara…? –Tenten pudo ver la expresión profundamente triste en los ojos de su amiga, que estaba al borde de las lágrimas y se sintió fatal por la pobre Hinata.

-Pues ¿sabes qué? –le dijo la castaña mientras una idea se iba gestando en su retorcida cabecita. –Yo no creo que le siga gustando Sakura, es más, creo que Naruto siente algo por ti –finalizó sonriente.

-¿Po-por… por mí? –preguntó una Hinata que parecía más un tomate que otra cosa.

-Sí –afirmó Tenten conteniendo la risa-. Tú no lo sabes porque estabas inconsciente, pero por lo que Katsuyu (N/A: la babosa de Tsunade, para los despistados) nos iba contando durante el combate, Naruto se transformó en el kyuubi porque pensó que Pein te había matado –y terminó con una mirada sugerente hacia la morena.

Hinata no supo qué contestar, ¿sería cierto lo que Tenten le decía? ¿De verdad Naruto habría dejado salir al kyuubi porque pensaba que ella estaba muerta? No quería hacerse falsas ilusiones, pero… era tan difícil no dejarse llevar por la idea de que fuera cierto que Naruto-kun sentía _algo_, lo que fuera, por ella.

-No se hable más, Hina esta tarde quiero que te pases por mi casa ¿de acuerdo? –le dijo levantándose.

-¿Qué? Pero… ¿para q…?

-Ya lo verás, es una sorpresa –dijo sonriéndole-. ¡Ni se te ocurra faltar! ¡Hasta luego! –y se marchó.

**oOoOoOo**

Esa tarde, Hinata se dirigía hacia casa de Tenten mientras veía como, tanto habitantes corrientes como ninjas de esta y otras aldeas aliadas –entre ellas la de la arena, pues le había parecido ver a Kankuro ese mediodía-, se esforzaban en devolver a la villa su aspecto original. Llevaba todo el día dándole vueltas a qué podría ser lo que se le había ocurrido a Tenten, algo que salía de la cabeza de su amiga y la entusiasmaba tanto no podía ser bueno.

La primera sorpresa en cuanto llegó a casa de la castaña fue encontrarse allí con Sakura, Ino e incluso Temari, todas espatarradas en el suelo del pequeño salón. El suelo a su alrededor estaba cubierto de cajitas llenas de cientos de accesorios como pulseras, collares y pendientes de todos los colores, maquillaje, etc; y otras cajas más grandes ocupadas por decenas de zapatos de tacón que desde su punto de vista tenían toda la pinta de ser incomodísimos.

-¡Ya estamos todas! –casi gritó Tenten mientras la empujaba para que entrara hasta el saloncito, y Hinata se fijó en que cubriendo casi todo el sofá había varios vestidos pulcramente guardados en plásticos y con sus perchas aun puestas.

-¿Pa-Para qué es todo esto? –preguntó totalmente confundida.

-¡Pues para qué va a ser –exclamó Ino como si se tratara de lo más obvio-, para la cena de esta noche!

-¿Ce-Cena?

-Sí, esta noche se celebra una especie de banquete en la aldea para celebrar la victoria frente a akatsuki y aprovechando que las reparaciones van bastante mejor de lo esperado (principalmente gracias al capitán Yamato) –explicó Sakura al ver que la morena no tenía ni idea de lo que Ino le decía. –Irá prácticamente toda la aldea, tanto civiles como los ninjas que no hayan resultado heridos y también aquellos que vienen de otras aldeas para ayudar –Hinata no pudo evitar mirar hacia Temari y esta le contestó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hay que ir algo formales –continuó Tenten con la explicación-, y nosotras vamos a encargarnos de que parezcas toda una princesa delante de Naruto –finalizó con una amplia y pícara sonrisa.

-¡¿Qué?! –gritó Hinata, en menos de un segundo el tono de su piel había pasado del carne pálido a un rojo intenso, todo un récord.

Media hora más tarde las cuatro kunoichi (Hinata intentaba mantenerse un poco al margen de la discusión) se encontraban en el arduo problema de qué vestido le iría mejor a la morena. Todas habían traído algunos de sus vestidos para probárselos a la chica y ver con cual se vería mejor.

-Este es de los más bonitos que tengo –decía Sakura-, pensaba ponérmelo yo… pero lo traje por si te quedaba bien a ti –finalizó mientras les mostraba un vestido corto de color verde jade.

-No seas ilusa frentuda –la interrumpió Ino-, ni sueñes con que los pechos de Hinata entren en tu mísera talla 85.

-Ino… -murmuró una Sakura al borde de estallar en furia mientras Hinata no podía más que ruborizarse hasta las orejas. -¡¡Maldita Ino-cerda, repite eso!!

-Por desgracia, ahora que lo pienso también dudo que mis vestidos te sirvan Hina… -dijo Tenten con aire desilusionado mientras se colocaba una mano en la barbilla y se ponía a pensar en una solución (y Sakura e Ino seguían peleándose de fondo).

-Ya sabía yo que esto iba a pasar… - dijo Temari como si ya se hubiera imaginado lo que pasaría en cuanto le dijeron la idea que se les había ocurrido. –Anda ven Hina, traje algunos vestidos de repuesto por si acaso y creo que tengo uno que te podría quedar bien –y comenzó a rebuscar en una pequeña maletita. –Puede que sea algo corto, pero como eres más bajita que yo te quedará más largo. ¡Aquí está!

De la pequeña maleta sacó un precioso vestido de delgadas rayas verticales blancas y azules, palabra de honor y ajustado a la cintura para luego ensancharse hasta el final y volver a ajustarse en las rodillas. Cuando se lo probaron a Hinata (a pesar de que esta se mostró algo reticente al principio) se alegraron de ver que le quedaba perfecto, hasta a la morena le gustó el vestido (aunque siguiera pensando que no era su estilo llevar cosas tan… ¿reveladoras?).

-Perfecto –sonrió Temari. –Ya me imaginé que te quedaría más o menos por las rodillas – y efectivamente, el vestido le quedaba a medida. Se le ajustaba perfectamente a la cintura para luego caer hasta la altura de sus rodillas, y el color se complementaba divinamente con el tono de su piel y el color de su pelo. Aunque era palabra de honor, las finísimas asas de color azul claro que se posaban delicadamente sobre sus hombros ayudaban a Hinata a no sentirse tan desnuda.

-Bien, ahora el resto –dijo Ino con una sonrisa.

Tras varias discusiones, dudas y muchas pruebas de zapatos, Hinata vio frente al espejo como los zapatos de color blanco y punta abierta con un tacón bastante decente hacían ver su figura mucho más estilizada. Unos últimos retoques, un toquecito muy leve de sombra azul en sus párpados, algo de brillo para hacer ver sus labios más voluminosos y algunas orquillas a la altura de las sienes para echar el pelo algo hacia atrás y lista.

-¡Voilá! –exclamó Temari tras colocar la última orquilla en el cabello negro azulado de su amiga y echarse atrás para ver el resultado junto a las demás.

-¡Hina estás radiante! –exclamó Tenten emocionada al ver el resultado.

-No se porqué te tapas tanto con el cuerpo que tienes Hinata –dijo Ino mirando a la chica de arriba a abajo.

-Es-es que… me siento más cómoda –dijo la chica mirando hacia el suelo algo ruborizada, no estaba acostumbrada a que la halagaran tanto.

-Bueno, ya son casi las ocho –informó Sakura mirando el pequeño reloj de pared. -¡Ahora nosotras!

Para las nueve ya todas estaban listas para el esperado banquete. Tenten –quien había sustituido sus acostumbrados moñitos por dos trenzas que le llegaban a su cintura-, ya lista con un vestido de estilo chino de manga corta, negro con bordados en rojo y dorado y que complementó con unas sencillas sandalias rojas, terminó de recoger todo el salón y juntas se dirigieron hacia el lugar donde se celebraría la fiesta. Cuando llegaron al lugar indicado (el cual ya estaba casi lleno) vieron a Shikamaru apoyado contra la pared al lado de la puerta. Este, vestido con un traje negro, ya se había quitado la corbata (la cual colgaba ahora del bolsillo superior de su chaqueta) y tenía los primeros botones de la blanca camisa desabrochados. Seguramente Yoshino Nara había obligado a su hijo a ponerse corbata (lo cual él consideraba agobiante e inútil).

Todas se pararon a saludar al chico, y aunque quedó enormemente sorprendido al ver a la dulce y tímida Hinata tan deslumbrante, esta quedó rápidamente eclipsada en el momento en que los ojos del moreno se posaron en Temari. Cubriendo su piel, tostada tras años de vida en el desierto, llevaba un largo vestido de noche, totalmente negro y sujeto alrededor de su cuello. Este, además del generoso escote también dejaba casi toda su espalda al descubierto, y aunque el vestido le llegaba casi al suelo una abertura a la altura de la mitad del muslo dejaba casi toda su pierna derecha al descubierto, mostrando así unas delicadas y elegantes sandalias negras que se ataban alrededor de su tobillo.

-Debes de ser la única persona que a estas alturas de la noche ya parece llevar horas de fiesta –le dijo una divertida Temari al anonadado Shikamaru. Saliendo de su trance momentáneo se dio cuenta de que todas habían entrado ya y solo Temari quedaba fuera con él.

-Bah –bufó Shikamaru sin darle importancia, y cuando vio la sonrisa de su amiga de la arena no pudo evitar quedar atrapado por esos carnosos labios cubiertos de carmín rojo. Temari, sintiendo la penetrante mirada del chico de coleta pudo notar como el calor subía a sus mejillas, y más después de comprobar que Shikamaru estaba irresistiblemente sexy vestido de traje y con ese aspecto informal.

-Será mejor que entremos de una vez –dijo esta dirigiéndose hacia el interior del local para así evitar mirar lo poco que la camisa dejaba libre del pecho desnudo del chico, y ya de paso para que este no viera el ligero sonrojo que cubría ahora sus mejillas.

**oOoOoOo**

Una vez dentro, el ambiente que se podía respirar era increíble. Todo el mundo comía y festejaba como si no hubiera mañana. El olor a alcohol y el humo del tabaco hacían que el respirar se volviera algo pesado. Rápidamente se pusieron a buscar la mesa donde estuvieran sus compañeros. Una vez que los localizaron a todos en una mesa del fondo, Ino se disponía a gritar para avisar de su llegada cuando otra persona las interrumpió:

-¡Siento llegar tarde! – oyeron una voz muy familiar para todas; y cuando Hinata se disponía a girarse nerviosa algo chocó contra ella.

-¡Ups! Lo siento, ¿estás bi…? – la frase de nuestro héroe rubio se cortó al darse cuenta de que la hermosa chica con la que había tropezado no era otra que Hinata Hyuuga.

La morena estaba muda de la impresión y el nerviosismo. Su mente estaba colapsada por la imagen de Naruto vestido con un traje negro, de camisa negra y una corbata naranja algo aflojada ya –seguramente debido a la intensa carrera-; y la de ella misma gritándole sus sentimientos una y otra vez. Sentía sus manos sudar mientras se las agarraba fuertemente entre ellas para amainar el incesante temblor. Sentía el golpeteo rítmico de su corazón en los oídos, y podía jurar que estaba del color de un verdadero tomate maduro. Cuando alzó la vista del suelo pudo comprobar que el estado del chico no era muy diferente del suyo, solo que este en vez de sostener sus manos no dejaba de moverlas a cada lado de su cuerpo, abriéndolas y cerrándolas en puño una y otra vez. Este abría la boca y la cerraba, así numerosas veces, seguramente intentando decir algo que no sonara estúpido y que demostrara su nerviosismo.

-¡Naruto! ¿Piensas quedarte ahí parado toda la vida? – oyó decir a Shikamaru, quien llegaba acompañado de una Temari que lo miraba como si no pudiera creer lo inútil que podía ser para no darse cuenta del ambiente del momento. "_Menudo genio superdotado", _pensó esta. –La fiesta es prácticamente en tu honor y tú vas y llegas tarde. ¿Vosotras no venís también? – preguntó girándose hacia el resto de las chicas, pero al ver la cara de odio que estas le mandaban y la turbada de Hinata, sumado a la mirada aliviada de Naruto llegó a la conclusión de que había metido la pata. Decidió ir directamente a la mesa donde estaban el resto de los chicos. Si algo había aprendido es que las mujeres podían llegar a ser peligrosas si te entrometías en sus planes amorosos. Y peor aun, _si se los estropeabas_.

Todas vieron como Naruto se marchaba con Shikamaru tras un simple saludo con la mano y lo que pretendía ser una sonrisa natural. Suspiraron y giraron sus cabezas hacia la pobre Hina que seguía cabizbaja y ahora algo decaída.

-Tranquila Hinata, este solo a sido el primer asalto, ¡nos queda mucha noche por delante! – exclamó Ino intentando darle ánimos.

-E-Esto no va a funcionar – soltó Hinata al borde de un colapso nervioso. –Naruto-kun estaba incómodo por mi presencia, seguro que mi confesión solo fue una carga para él, seguro que ahora no quiere verme, seguro que me odia, seguro…

-Hina, Hina, Hina… tranquilízate ¿quieres? – le susurró Tenten sosteniendo sus manos que no habían parado de hacer aspavientos mientras ella hablaba sin control. –Naruto no te odia. Para nada. Más bien creo que se puso nervioso por lo guapa que estás – le sonrió pícara, a lo que la morena abrió los ojos sonrojándose aun más. –Por ahora vayamos donde los chicos, ya verás que habrán más oportunidades – finalizó sonriente. Y sin más, la arrastró hasta la mesa.

**oOoOoOo**

Como habían sido las últimas en llegar junto con Naruto y Shikamaru, habían acabado sentándose en un extremo de la mesa, y Sakura se las había arreglado para colocar a Hinata en el asiento al lado del rubio. La morena casi no se atrevía a girar la cara. La cercanía del chico la turbaba sobremanera y aturdía sus sentidos.

Este parecía ahora mucho más relajado. Hablaba con Kiba y Choji animadamente, y a veces incluso representaba momentos de su increíble combate contra Pain.

Al levantar la vista un poco pudo ver las penetrantes miradas de las cuatro chicas que prácticamente parecían gritarle que se lanzara a decirle algo al rubio. Tanta intensidad la cohibió un poco, pero le hizo darse cuenta de que si quería la atención del chico tendría que poner de su parte. Sus amigas habían hecho todo lo posible por ayudarla, pero ella también tenía que esforzarse. No podía tirar todo su trabajo por la borda.

Decidida a actuar, se giró hacia el chico que no paraba de hablar y reír con los demás. Estaba muy, _muy_ nerviosa. Pero esta vez no habría desmayos, ni se quedaría muda en un sonrojo interminable, no. Esta vez estaba decidida a intentar hablar con él de verdad. De nuevo el golpeteo de su corazón sonaba con fuerza en sus oídos, mirando al rubio se preguntó si él también podría oírlo. Apoyó con fuerza sus manos en puños contra las rodillas, agarrando parte de la tela de su vestido con fuerza, para así parar el temblor de ambas. Tragó saliva con el fin de eliminar algo de la repentina sequía en su garganta. No podía dejar que su voz sonara débil y entrecortada de nuevo. No, esta vez le demostraría que podía ser firme y decidida, como cuando le confesó que lo amaba. Cierto que ahora le daba una vergüenza horrible, pero en cierto modo se sentía orgullosa de sí misma por haber sido capaz de decírselo sin dudar un momento. Y ahora volvía a sentir esa decisión en su interior. _¡Vamos Hinata!_, se animó mentalmente.

-¡Narut..!

-¡Oye Naruto! ¿Y dónde dices que estuviste entrenando estos días para el combate? – cuestionó de pronto Neji.

-¡Oh, no te lo vas a creer! – exclamó emocionado el aludido, empezando con otro de sus increíbles relatos.

Las chicas, que habían visto como la morena se había esforzado en reunir fuerzas para hablarle al chico, le lanzaron al Hyuuga una mirada furibunda. Hinata, una vez cortada en medio de su arranque de determinación, estaba casi en shock, con la vista aun fija en el rubio y con la mente en blanco. Un repentino golpe en la mesa la sacó de sopetón de su estado de trance. Se giró –al igual que el resto de la mesa- hacia el origen del fuerte ruido y pudo ver a Tenten de pie y con ambas manos apoyadas en la mesa.

-Neji –dijo con voz pausada mientras daba una vuelta a la mesa para dirigirse hacia el mencionado-, ¿puedes venir un momento? Tengo que hablar de un par de cosas contigo – y sin más lo agarró por la solapa de su impecable traje negro y lo arrastró hacia el exterior del recinto. Lo último que alcanzaron a ver el resto de integrantes de la mesa fue el ligero brillo de los kunais que la castaña llevaba en su estuche de ninja atado al muslo bajo la raja de su flamante vestido chino; a lo que los chicos solo pudieron rezar por la seguridad de su amigo.

Una vez que el ambiente en la mesa volvió a la normalidad, Hinata volvió a concienciarse de que ese no debía de ser un impedimento ante su determinación de hablarle al rubio. Las cosas no podían quedar así. Él ya sabía lo que la chica sentía, pero ella aun no sabía nada sobre los sentimientos de Naruto sobre ello. Y ese silencio por su parte la estaba matando. Tenía que saberlo de una vez. Tenía que saber si debía olvidarse para siempre de ese pequeño rayo de esperanza que había nacido dentro de ella a lo largo del día.

De nuevo con la determinación al máximo, Hinata se giró hacia el rubio. De nuevo el nerviosismo, las manos sudorosas y las rodillas temblorosas. De nuevo sentía las mariposas en el estomago y las palpitaciones en el oído. De nuevo reunía todo el aire que podía y…

-¡Nar…!

-¡Oi Naruto, acércate un poco que vamos a echar una partida de cartas! – …y de nuevo la interrumpían. Todas giraron a ver a Kiba, quien había gritado desde el otro lado de la mesa.

-¡Sí! Ahora vo…

-¡No! – grito repentinamente Ino. –Esto… ¿por qué no mejor jugamos todos? ¡Va, nosotras también nos apuntamos! – ofreció en un desesperado intento porque nadie se moviera de su sitio, separando a Naruto de Hinata.

-Pero seremos demasiados… - se quejó Kiba, quien calló al instante ante la tenebrosa mirada de Ino, que parecía prometer una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Decidido esto, se dispusieron a empezar a jugar. Hinata intentaba que sus esperanzas y determinación no decayeran por un par de fallos, pero empezaba a serle difícil. Empezaba a pensar que jamás conseguiría hablar con Naruto, que se mantendría en ese tortuoso silencio por su parte para siempre. Empezaba a pensar que aquello era imposible.

Sintiendo que estaba apunto de derrumbarse, decidió echarlo todo en su última carta. Sin pensarlo, sin vergüenza, sin rodeos. Sin titubeos. Le preguntaría directamente lo que sentía. Después ya sufriría las consecuencias, pero en ese momento estaba desesperada.

Se giró por enésima vez hacia él esa noche. Las mariposas, los temblores, el golpeteo… Los ignoró. Por una vez actuaba sin pensar, se lo soltaría sin más. Si seguía así jamás conseguiría decírselo. _¡Allá voy!_

-¡Naruto-ku…!

-¿¡Eso es un karaoke?! – exclamó de pronto el rubio casi saltando del asiento de emoción. En efecto, Kakashi y Gai se encontraban subidos a una pequeña tarima mientras cantaban a dueto una canción que debía de ser del año de la pera. -¡Ahora os demostraré que Naruto Uzumaki es el cantante de karaoke número uno de la villa de Konoha! - y sin más, salió disparado hacia donde estaba su sensei agarrado a un micrófono y medio borracho.

Hinata no se lo podía creer. Se había esforzado tanto… de verdad que esta vez lo había intentado. Había dejado de lado la vergüenza y el pudor para vestirse más femenina y elegante por una vez. Había dejado de lado su nerviosismo excesivo para conseguir hablarle de forma natural. Había hecho todo eso por él, para mostrarse ante él como la chica adolescente y enamorada que era, independientemente de su vida de ninja.

Sintiendo de nuevo como el nudo de lágrimas se posaba en su garganta ahogándola, se levantó de golpe y salió rápidamente del recinto, pero sin llamar mucho la atención. Sus amigas la vieron salir preocupadas. Ino se disponía a levantarse para correr tras ella cuando la mano de Temari alrededor de su muñeca la frenó. La chica de la arena le negó con la cabeza, indicándole que era mejor dejarla sola. Sakura, que mantenía la vista fija en el lugar por donde se había marchado Hinata, se giró a ver a donde estaba Naruto, subido a la tarima mientras berreaba una canción de la que no se le entendía la mitad mientras todo el lugar se reía. Dejó escapar un hondo suspiro, pensando que el hombre de quien se había enamorado era un verdadero idiota.

**oOoOoOo**

Hinata había echado a correr nada más salir del lugar donde se desarrollaba la fiesta. No sabía exactamente donde se encontraba. Era un pequeño parquecito con una fuente en el centro y varios bancos donde sentarse alrededor. Al parecer los destrozos no lo habían alcanzado, lo cual era casi un milagro.

Se sentó en uno de los bancos y se inclinó hacia atrás sobre el respaldo, intentando que la frisa fresca de la noche despejara un poco sus sentidos y limpiara sus lágrimas.

Sentía su cuerpo y su mente exhaustos. Ese día había sido realmente agotador. Primero todo el problema con el combate con Pain, sumado al constante estado de preocupación al ver a Naruto arriesgar su vida por la aldea. Después el nerviosismo e incertidumbre insoportable de no saber lo que pensaba el chico de ella tras su confesión, lo que la consumía minuto a minuto. Y ahora, la frustración al ver fallidos todos sus intentos por preguntarle directamente a él.

Todo esto en un mismo día era más de lo que la cabeza de Hinata podía soportar. Estaba claro que había una fuerza superior que no quería que ella estuviera junto a Naruto. Decidió abandonar. Después de todo, ¿Quién era ella para intentar luchar contra esa fuerza?

Solo era la prueba de lo que ya sabía desde siempre; que ella no tenía derecho a estar junto a su amado Naruto-kun…

Continuará…

_

* * *

_

¡Tachán! ¿Qué tal? xD Hasta a mí me ponen nerviosa las interrupciones en este capi, no me extraña que la pobre Hina se desilusione xD Ugs, soy mala D:

Aviso que a este fic sol le queda otro capi más, pues es un two-shot...aunque quizás haga después un capi aparte con el ShikaTema no visto en este fic , pero que igualmente está ahí :3 ¡muajajajaja! xDD ¿Porqué se puso de moda el NejiTen y no el ShikaTema? ;___; Ojo, que a mí me gusta mucho el NejiTen pero...quiero más ShikaTema... ;___;

Y bueno, lo dejo ya xD Quiero reviews, muchos reviews .__. xDD Suena a amenaza, pero en realidad es súplica, pliiiiiis ;____; Para que así me anime a terminar este fic, hacer el ShikaTema, ¡¡y actualizar regularmente 9M30M!! ì_í ¡Ánimo Fumiis! Weeeeh xDDD

¡ByeBye~! =D


End file.
